


Formfitting

by Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also kind of ignores the whole Len being blown up by the Oculus thing, Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, assumes that Barry's Flash suit is a one piece bodysuit sort of thing, mention of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash
Summary: When Len gets a look at Barry in his new Flash suit, his dirty mind kicks into overdrive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smirky_little_meerkat_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirky_little_meerkat_face/gifts).



> Based off a sort-of prompt that my husband sent me. xD

“Hi, honey! I’m ho- _ome_.”

The door clicks shut and Barry sighs, lips twisted around the many wry remarks he won’t actually say. That’s got to be around the fiftieth time Len has said that since he’s started spending his nights at Barry’s apartment. Every time he walks through the door, those words come out of his mouth. Barry has discovered over the past year or so that Len is prone to quoting famous lines from old TV shows. Len claims it’s part of being a criminal, having some sort of shtick, something that makes him memorable. If he was an accountant, he’d said, he probably wouldn’t spout witty one-liners. He’d make sarcastic remarks about tax returns.

In light of that explanation, Barry prefers _this_.

But after his mission aboard the Waverider, Len isn’t exactly a _criminal_ anymore, so Barry hopes the shtick wears off soon.

Or, at least, he starts watching Nick At Nite and comes up with different quotes.

“In here,” Barry calls from the bedroom. “I’m just getting ready to take a shower. You can join me if you want.”

“Oo-woo,” Len mutters, heading straight for the bedroom. Another perk of crashing at Barry’s place – communal showering. Len wanders into Barry’s bedroom, prepared to ogle at his favorite sight – Barry stripping off his red leather uniform. And Barry’s doing that … just not the way he usually does.

Len stops in the doorway, slightly perplexed, but even slightly more aroused. “What … are you doing?”

“I’m peeling off my uniform,” Barry answers, focused on rolling the edge of his right sleeve away from his skin.

“ _Peeling_ off?” Len repeats, because that’s exactly what it looks like. What Barry has on _looks_ like his Flash uniform, but it’s not his _normal_ uniform. There’s no bulk to it, no creases, no give. It’s entirely formfitting, as if it’s been sprayed on.

“Yeah. Cisco made some improvements. This is the new Flash suit 7.0, I think. I’ve kinda lost track.”

Len reaches out a hand as he walks forward, eager as hell to touch it. “Is that … body paint?”

Barry examines the red coating on his skin while he considers Len’s question, debating the accuracy. “Well, kind of. I mean, it’s a high viscosity polymer that uses oxygen as a catalyst and solidifies on contact to conform to my body structure in order to reduce wind resistance and …”

“So, body paint,” Len cuts in.

Barry rolls his eyes. “I guess if you want to simplify matters.”

“Good,” Len says, hands hovering, barely touching, fingertips outlining the cut of Barry’s muscles beneath the fairly thin covering. Jesus Christ! How did he only wear this today? How did it not disintegrate the second he started running and his body hit the air?

From what Len can see, Barry is naked underneath, whatever this substance is his only protection from the elements, except for a pair of skintight briefs.

_Does this mean that Cisco and Caitlin saw him in his underwear!?_

Caitlin is a doctor, so Len can overlook that. But Cisco … his fate remains to be seen.

Len picks at the polymer where it meets the fabric. Once he makes a hole, he slips a finger underneath the waist band and pulls. The polymer separates along that edge, but otherwise stays intact. Len’s eyes glimmer with the start of an idea – a dirty, wicked idea. “Because that’s what I want to do. _Simplify_ matters.”

“That’s a twist. Usually all you want to do is complicate things.”

“Not this time,” Len says, licking his lips.

“And how are you going to accomplish that?” Barry asks, amusing himself watching his boyfriend explore this new technology even though he’s pretty sure whatever Len has planned is going to end with one or both of them on their knees.

“You know how many times I’ve wanted to fuck you in your uniform?” Len pulls down the briefs, careful to keep the polymer on Barry’s skin intact. “But you _refuse_ to ask Cisco to install some kind of easy access flap.”

Barry laughs at the sound of genuine irritation in Len’s voice over that. “Yeah?”

“Well, your little friend may have found a way to make my dreams come true after all.”


End file.
